ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ishtaria Wiki
5th Anniversary Remix Packs *8★ Susanoo, Sword Oaths *P7★ Humboldt, At His Prime *P7★ Babbage, Supportive Sage *7★ Gawain, Shining Knight *7★ Shuten, Wild Cackles *7★ Ibaraki, Cackling Demon Child *7★ Galatea, Out of the Shell *7★ Bethlehem, The Star of Hope *11 Unit Set + 3 or more New Units Guaranteed + Remix Slip x2 **Every 4th pull: 5th Anniversary Ticket ***Exchange 1 for P7★ Humboldt, At His Prime or P7★ Babbage, Supportive Sage and 4 for 8★ Susanoo, Sword Oaths *11 Unit Set + Remix Slip x1 *1 Unit Set *11 Unit Set + Grimoire IV x10 **Contains only New Units **Once per player *3 Remix Slips = Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit Opulent October Packs *8★ Luxuria, The Sin of Lust *11 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher + Gold Medal x1 *Every # pull: **3rd: Fire Crystal x1 **4th: Sin Ticket x1 *1 Unit Set 5th Anniversary Celebration Pack *10 Unit Set + A Guaranteed Fire or Water 8★ + Elemental Key x1 + Premium Pack Ticket x10 **Only Fire or Water 7★ and Above included **Once per player *10 Unit Set + A Guaranteed Earth or Null 8★ + Elemental Key x1 + Premium Pack Ticket x10 **Only Earth or Null 7★ and Above included **Once per player Premium Pack *New 8★ added: *8★ Metatron, Relaxing Angel *8★ Seiten Taisei, *8★ Sadhbh, Fiery Fondness *10 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1 Belly of the Beast X thumb|400px] *P7★ Gilles de Rais, Our Obsession Content Ended: *Event(s): **5th Anniv. Story Quest *Packs: **5th Anniv. Countdown New to the Platinum Exchange: *P7★ Liu Bei, Summer Sky Dragon Newly Tradable Units: *7★ Bastille, PADLOCK *7★ Catrina, Celebrating Skeleton Other Changes *Material Stones Feature added! *'The Seven Deadly Sins' has been added to the Trials of the Ages *Level Up Rewards added *Turn off/on Skill animation during Quests *A feature to sort and sell your units in the gift box *From now on, you will be sent to the Challenge Board page once you clear a Challenge. Meru or Salix will remind you of what the Challenge Board is *Quest Results Page improvement: 'Retry' and 'Next' buttons added. *Exchange Sort Feature: Sort by Newest or the Most Popular *Skill Upgrades: **8★ Cagliostro, Master of Melodies, 8★ Seiten Taisei, Four Seas Simian, 8★ Mammon, Greedy to the Graves and 8★ Cerberus, Sins of Christmas: Red. DMG received by team for 1 Turn effect now reduces more damage **8★ Cerberus, Sins of Christmas: Red. DMG received by team for 1 Turn effect added to Passive skill **P7★ Typhon, Serpent of Supremacy: Unique skill now Poisons 5 random foes at the start of Turn! DMG reduction rate for DMG received from Poisoned foes has been increased **P7★ Basilisk, Lethal Gaze: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% **P7★ Idun, The Sweetest Fruit: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% *Reborn Tickets added: Exchange 6 for a Revival P7★ of your choice *P7★ Djehuti, Knowledge & Wisdom and P7★ Daji, Deadly Infatuation can now be Evo'd |poll = Do you like the addition of 8 Star Units in Age of Ishtaria? Yes No New Templates Poll Check out samples of the new unit templates created by Renwit355: No Evo: Lil' Jean +2 Evo: Avi (New Years) +4 Evo: Helena (Swimsuit) You may share your feedback here new templates discussion. Like the new unit templates? Yes No }} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse